


Earth's Song

by Saphira Navi (ForeverNerdyZeldaFan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, my own stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNerdyZeldaFan/pseuds/Saphira%20Navi
Summary: My own little thing i wrote in inspiration of a thunderstorm that happened at home. I love thunderstorms, so i sat on my front porch and watched as i wrote this
Kudos: 1





	Earth's Song

The earth is alive today. It is whistling and roaring, moving and dancing. As it sings and flashes, it tells a story. The story of winds stirring and seasons changing. It moves to a melody of its own, booming and whispering. Smells of dirt and fields rise from the ground. Leaves twirl and spin, painting pictures in the sky. Lights illuminate the world, sparks of imagination, teasing words from deep thought. Dull and dreary, yet full of vibrant life. The desert never seemed so alive. Sounds from an unorganized, but beautiful orchestra fade into a soft lullaby. The Earth’s song stills, drifting away. The land silences, the landscape brightens, and the birds call out. As the last few droplets of rain fall from the petals of a rose, the storm ends.


End file.
